Werewolves
Werewolves are a very common creature in Goosebumps Media. Generally, they all appear the same: human-shaped wolves with a violent cravings for meat, especially humans. Werewolves in Depth There are multiple signs one can follow to determine who may be a werewolf: *The person may oddly know a lot about werewolves, or mention having dealt with them. *They may howl or enjoy a full moon. *Suspicious behavior in general. Becoming a Werewolf: "Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the Autumn moon is bright." (The Wolf Man *1941*) '' Multiple instances can lead to one transforming into a werewolf. Usually, it is as a result of being bitten by another one. It is also shown in [[Werewolf Skin|''Werewolf Skin]], that some people may naturally be cursed and transform into werewolves unless the werewolf skin can be removed in certain conditions. Which includes burning the skins unless you do not wish to kill the person under the curse. Most Werewolves that appear in the series have a human form usually seen until near the end of the book or story. This is because they plan to either kill, bite, or attack the person they are usually concealing this from. They typically choose when to reveal their true form, usually when the captive is alone and/or defenseless. Goosebumps Books about Werewolves * Goosebumps ** The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Grady Tucker and his family have just moved into a swamp and a dog he comes by is suspected of being a werewolf. ** A Shocker on Shock Street: Two werewolves named Wolf Boy and Wolf Girl from one of the Shock Street movies save the main characters at one point in the story only to turn on them. ** Vampire Breath: In the beginning, Tyler is telling the child he is babysitting named Freddy a werewolf story. At the end of the story, Tyler and Freddy come across a bottle of "werewolf sweat" and they accidentally spill it on themselves, turning into werewolves as a result. ** Werewolf Skin: A young boy, Alex Hunter, is interested in photography learns about werewolves that live in a forest. It turns it that the werewolves are actually his cursed relatives. But then who is the third werewolf? * [[Goosebumps Series 2000|'Goosebumps Series 2000']] ** Jekyll and Heidi: Heidi discovers that her uncle Jekyll, a scientist, is trying to find a cure for his daughter, Marianne, who is a werewolf. ** The Werewolf in the Living Room: Aaron Freidus and his dad are hunters who hunted down Ben, whom Aaron's dad suspected to be a werewolf. Later on, it was revealed that both Ben and Aaron are werewolves, and his dad also became one when Aaron bit him. ** Full Moon Fever: Two siblings are transformed into werewolves by a witch. * Give Yourself Goosebumps ** Trapped in Bat Wing Hall ** Night in Werewolf Woods ** The Knight in Screaming Armor ** The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge ** All-Day Nightmare': It is possible to confront a werewolf. * More Tales to Give You Goosebumps ** The Werewolf's First Night * Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps' ** Pumpkin Juice: Two boys make the drink and transform into werewolves. One even eats his pet dog. In the end, it is implied the mother will transform into a werewolf too as she drank the Pumpkin Juice. * More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps ** Marshmallow Surprise': The kids in the story are all werewolves. * Goosebumps Most Wanted ** How I Met My Monster Werewolves in HorrorLand Werewolves are a very common creature in HorrorLand. Though they can only be seen if one visits Werewolf Village. During the events in Escape from Horrorland after you and Lizzie wind up in Werewolf Village, she suddenly goes missing. But is found inside the Butcher Shop locked inside a freezer. The only way to stop it is by catching it in a booby trap in the forest. Werewolves in Video Games The Werewolf Will Blake appears in "Goosebumps: Night of Scares" and is one of the most hardest enemies to avoid Werewolves in the Goosebumps Series The following werewolves are listed in alphabetical order. * Aaron Freidus from The Werewolf in the Living Room - His dad and him hunted down Ben, another werewolf, but Aaron discovered that he himself is one. In the end, he cursed his dad to become one as well. * Aaron's father from The Werewolf in the Living Room: See above. * Aunt Martha and Uncle Colin from Werewolf Skin - They had been put under a curse. Alex Hunter, their nephew, removed the curse and they are no longer werewolves. * Ben from The Werewolf in the Living Room: The man who was hunted down by the Freiduses. It was revealed that he is indeed a werewolf. * Grady Tucker from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp - ''Bitten by the werewolf, Will. At the end, it is said he is now a werewolf, but he claims that he doesn't mind. * 'Hannah' from ''Werewolf Skin: A deep voiced girl Alex met in Werewolf Skin. After she refused to go into the house with him to drop off the werewolf skins she soon arrived as Alex noticed a third one. She reveals herself as one, then bit Alex as the book ends. * Will Blake from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp - ''An older child Grady met, near the end of the book it was revealed he was the werewolf of Fever Swamp. In the book, he was defeated by Wolf after attacking Grady. In the TV episode, Will was knocked into Fever Swamp where he sank into it, he is also one of the most seen monsters in the Goosebumps Movie, besides Slappy. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.57.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.57.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.57.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 8.04.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 8.04.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 8.17.00 pm.png Werewolves .jpg|Concept art of the Werewolves for ''Goosebumps. The Werewolf in the Living Room.jpg Images (5).jpg Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Movie Characters